User talk:Dr.Pancake
Welcome to Wikitroid! Dr.Pancake, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning The following images you uploaded: *File:Re4b.png *File:TBA.png *File:Inglet.png *File:Fumbleye snapshot.png were uploaded in violation of the Images Policy because they either lacked or displayed incorrect licensing tags. Here on Wikitroid, we require that all uploaded images bear a license tag indicating their copyright status. While I have fixed the images above for you, I strongly advise that you review the Images Policy as, in the future, images that you fail to tag or tag correctly will simply be deleted. If you are confused as to what tags you should use, the policy details that in the licensing section. In addition, the image File:H2 49.7.41.jpg, which you recently uploaded, has been deleted because it appears to be an off-topic image, i.e. one that has nothing to do with the Metroid series. These are strictly forbidden by the Images Policy. If this is a mistake (i.e., you believe it does have something to do with Metroid), please leave a message on my talk page indicating why you think so. If I agree with you, I will undelete the image. Also, while this is not expressly forbidden, please do not upload images that you do not intend to add to articles or otherwise "use", and please try to give images more descriptive filenames. Like any other Wikitroid policy, repeated violation of the Images Policy will result in a block (after several warnings). Therefore, I strongly recommend that you read the Images Policy in its entirely before uploading any more images. That said, if you have any questions at all, or need assistance, feel free to ask me on my talk page, to , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning The image File:CreatureMOM.png, which you recently uploaded, has been deleted because it lacked the proper licensing tag. Since I have already warned you about this above, I have deleted the image entirely instead of fixing it for you, like I did before. In addition: This is your final warning. If you again upload an image that lacks a licensing tag or otherwise violates the Images Policy, you will be blocked from editing (and thus uploading images). This is because you have obviously not heeded my previous warning, nor does it seem that you have tried to follow the Images Policy in uploading the aforementioned deleted image. There are two ways you can prevent yourself from being blocked: #Read the Images Policy and follow it when uploading images, or #Request assistance from me or another active administrator, but do not upload images until you get a response from whoever you chose to ask (but still read the Images Policy first) Doing either of the above will provide sufficient evidence that you are either taking care to follow the policy or are trying to follow it, and thus prevent yourself from being blocked. However, as I have said earlier, if you upload any more images in violation of the Images Policy, you will be blocked. If you have any questions, do either ask me (on my talk page or by ) or ask another active administrator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The primary problem with your uploads is that they don't have licenses. If you read the policy, you should know which one to select (for most images, it's fair use). The license itself is selected from the Licensing dropdown on the (the fair use license is the only one under the "Copyrighted" subsection in the dropdown). Just follow the Images Policy's guide for which license is the correct one, select it using the Licensing dropdown, and you should be fine. Note that, since you have asked me about it, if you make a mistake again, I will not block you, but instead talk to you about it on your talk page. Let me know if you need any further help. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you're doing it correctly now. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ULF 34 [[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC)]] If you go to the Metroid: Other M JP site you'll see three new Action vids, with one of them featuring that scene and much more... Also, do you think a ULF page is necessary for this guy? Dr.Pancake 03:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Good call Otherwise I wouldn't have noticed. Deleted. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) lol, glad I can help. Dr.Pancake 01:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: ULF Worthy? Assuming that you mean File:Cryosphere_creature.PNG, you could if you want. I see no real reason not to, because the game comes out in less than 10 days, and once it does, we can go through and clear out what we don't need and expand what we do need. Also, while your edit may have been true, it violated the POV Policy, and although now I think I know what you were trying to say, I wasn't sure what you were trying to say when I patrolled the edit, so I undid it. If you reword it properly, though (see the POV Policy), you can readd it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean. I already knew about that policy, but sometimes I tend to forget, I'll try to keep it in mind though. Thanks for answering my questions. As for the ULF page, I don't really feel like making the article right now, too tired. Maybe later? Unless someone beats me to the punch, of course. Dr.Pancake 09:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Asdfjkl; I'll check after I'm done with Groganch, and sorry about the other page mixup. It linked straight to your main page and I didn't know what to do. Extraxi 04:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, your buddy's name is Vorash. I'm editting linearly down the line, so if you want to edit his page, go ahead. Just make sure to tag 'Other M Beastiary' on it under categories. Extraxi 04:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Pff, if Crocmire could stand lava, Samus would probably be dead by now. Extraxi 04:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh my god help me how do I combine pages? ::::Well, I manhandled the pages into each other, anyway. Extraxi 04:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Delete an image Deleting the image is unnecessary. The problem is a caching issue on Wikia's end, which will hopefully get fixed soon. Also, next time, please provide a link to the image, or at least the full filename, so I don't have to go searching for it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Bleh, sorry for the slow reply, been busy for the last couple of days. It should be fixed now, so try placing it; otherwise just keep trying every so often until it works. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Btw, can you add these two images to the Ridley gallery since its locked? Dr.Pancake 09:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Not doing it, because it's not a necessary change. You can do it yourself when the protection expires. Also, you know you can link to images by putting a : between the [[ and the File: prefix, right? That is the preferred way of linking to images on talk pages to avoid clutter. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Creature Yep. He's labeled that way right in the Mini-Bosses section and when you fight him. Extraxi 03:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Fiddling with his little moto. Also, merry Christmas. http://i54.tinypic.com/wl940l.jpg Extraxi 03:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Commando image If you receive this message, where did you get File:Pirate Commando.jpg? We aren't sure if it is fanart. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC)